Momentos perdidos
by cinti.linda
Summary: son una serie de one shots para llenar lo huecos de mi historia un giro de 180 lo que paso en la adolesencia de skye , que trata sobre skye siendo la hija de tony stark. en definitiv0 tienes que darle una oportunidad a la historia principal para entender espero les guste. ve a mi perfil ahi la encontraras. UN GIRO DE 180
1. Chapter 1 cumpleaños

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de su papa , y skye quería regalarle algo muy diferente que a lo de los años anteriores , tenía un plan pero para lograrlo tenía que pedir ayuda de tío rhodey. Ya que ella no podía viajar sola a pesar de que estaba segura de que no se perdería pero es que tenía que cruzar el país.

-hola skye –contesto el tio rhodey.

-hola tio rhodey que tanto me quieres –pregunto skye , rhodey suspiro estaba claro que algo le iba a pedir.

-que quieres skye –le pregunto

-necesito un favor del tamaño del mundo-dijo skye

-bien dime –dijo el temiendo lo que le iba a pedir.

-necesito que me acompañes a nueva york pero papa no puede saber , si pudiera viajar sola no te molestaría pero no me van a dejar subir a el avión a los 13 años sin una autorización , ya tengo el dinero para el viaje he estado ahorrando-se apresuró skye a decir. Rhodey suspiro

-para que quieres ir a nueva york skye –pregunto

-es para el regalo de papa por favor, por favor –pidió skye , rhodey lo pensó por un momento lo cierto era que acababa de regresar de su ultimo despliegue y tenía tiempo libre y realmente había extrañado a skye.

-esta bien skye –dijo el , skye sonrio

-gracias , gracias , gracias –dijo skye feliz , el plan era que le dirán a tony que skye pasaría el fin de semana con rhodey no era la primera vez que pasaba por lo que no sospecharía.

-estas lista –pregunto rhodey cuando skye bajo.

-si –dijo skye con dos mochilas una con mudas de ropa y la otra con su laptop y esas cosas.

-bien entonces vamos –dijo el, tomado la mochila de skye

-nos vemos el domingo en la noche papa –dijo skye

-esta bien diviértete y rhodey…-dijo tony

-cuidare de ella no te preocupes –termino rhodey por él, tony asintió confiaba en rhodey y no era la primera vez.

Rhodey y skye subieron al auto y fueron directo a al aeropuerto , skye había apartado los boletos solo tenía que pagarlos al llegar, skye había tomado su pasaporte, aunque desde hace un año su papa había cambiado su documentación , ya no podía ser skye stark para los demás ya que alguien estuvo a pronto de vender esa información , por lo que skye ahora tenía dos actas de nacimiento, la normal donde pone skye María stark y la de ahora que pone skye maría karts Carbonell , karts porque era stark solo que diferente y Carbonell porque ese era el apellido de soltera de su abuela por lo que le había contado su papa, no lo amaba tanto como stark pero no estaba tan mal su nuevo nombre.

Rápidamente llegaron al aeropuerto , skye no dejo que rhodey pagara pese a sus protestas, skye tenía todo calculado. Una vez ya en nueva york rhodey pregunto por fin

-ahora adonde –pregunto el, skye saco la libreta donde había apuntado la dirección.

-tenemos que ir aquí –dijo dándole la libreta.

-está bien pero primero vamos a comer algo y buscar un hotel-dijo el, en esta ocasión skye no pudo evitar que rhodey pagara por la habitación de hotel. Después de comer tomaron un taxi rumbo a la dirección. Rhodey se sorprendió por la zona , no era la mejor zona de nueva york pero tampoco la peor, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el taxi se detuve enfrente de una gran casa vieja que decía Orfanato St Agnes. Skye estaba nerviosa no podía negarlo tenía un poco más de 8 años que no venía aquí.

Una vez que le pagaron al taxista y se quedaron enfrente de la puerta.

-skye porque estamos aquí –pregunto rhodey, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que este era el orfanato donde skye había crecido al menos los primeros años de su vida, pero porque estaban aquí y que tenía que ver con el regalo de tony.

-por el regalo de papa –dijo skye , al ver que su tío rhodey no entendía decidió explicar- hace un mes una de mis maestras nos pidió que hiciéramos una autobiografía con fotos comenzando desde que éramos bebes , papa se enteró cuando me encontró buscando fotos en internet que pudiera usar , tendrías que haber visto su cara tío rhodey , realmente odia no tener nada de mi antes de los 5, a mí no me importa no realmente pero sé que a él si, por eso estamos aquí para saber si conservan las fotos de mi archivo –dijo skye , rhodey sonrió un poco esto era muy lindo de parte de skye y mas aun porque podía ver el nerviosismo de su parte, era claro que no estaba siendo fácil para ella.

-está bien, estas segura –le pregunto al verla suspirar

-si muy segura, es solo que nunca creí que volvería a este lugar y menos por voluntad propia-dijo skye tocando la puerta. Skye reconoció enseguida a la hermana carlota.

-en que puedo ayudarlos –pregunto amablemente.

-venimos a hablar con la madre superiora-dijo skye

-tienen cita –pregunto sin entender la hermana por qué estaban aquí.

-no pero enserio tenemos que hablar con ella , es la única que puede ayudar –le dijo skye , la hermana la miro por un momento

-estuviste en este orfanato cierto –pregunto skye sonrio un poco por la ironia

-usted dijo que jamás me olvidaría hermana carlota-dijo skye sin poder evitar cierta burla en su voz, el reconocimiento paso por la cara de la hermana.

-mary sue poots , es una sorpresa pero pasen-dijo dejándolos pasar, rhodey se sorprendió por el nombre tony nunca le habia dicho que nombre tenia skye antes

-es skye hermana –protesto skye , la hermana la ignoro , skye resoplo genial como en los viejos tiempos pensó ella. Mientras caminaban hasta la oficina de la madre skye comenzó a recordar la cosas que había vivido ahí , el sonido de los niños jugando todo era muy familiar. Llegaron ala pequeña oficina

-madre superiora tiene visita-dijo la hermana , la madre superiora era una mujer ya mayor , skye la recordaba siempre regañándola.

-mary sue poots , de todos los niños que han estado aquí nunca hubiera imaginado que tu volverías –dijo la madre reconociéndola al instante , skye suspiro , rhodey noto como skye se tensaba no entendía por qué tanta atención entre las monjas skye y mas teniendo en cuenta que skye era solo una niña cuando estuvo aquí.

-si bueno ya ve madre siempre he sido muy impredecible y llena de sorpresas –contesto skye , la madre asintió

-quien te acompaña –pregunto la madre

-james rhodas madre –se presento rhodey.

-es mi tio –dijo skye

-bueno tomen asiento , que puedo hacer por ti Mary sue –pregunto

-es skye ahora madre legalmente –dijo skye no podía evitar regodearse un poco

-bien skye que puedo hacer por ti –pregunto

-quería saber si conservan aun las fotos de mi archivo-dijo skye

-creo que si dame un momento –dijo la madre parándose de su silla y buscando en el gran archivador, busco por unos minutos.

-aquí está todo tu expediente, tiene las fotos que tomamos cada año, me gustaría poder darte más , pero no hay mucho de ti ahí de quien te dejo en el orfanato , solo recuerdo que te dejaron en nuestra puerta una noche de abril tenías unas dos semanas pero no se quién te dejo aquí , lo siento espero que al menos las fotos sean de ayuda-le dijo la madre que pesar de haber sido muy feliz porque ya no tenía que cargar con mary, eso no quitaba que se sintiera mal. Skye se sorprendió no estaba ahí para saber eso , mentiría si dijera que no la había tomado por sorpresa, ella nunca quiso saber de su mama , claro que siempre se preguntó que había pasado con ella , si había muerto o qué , pero nunca pregunto por qué no le veía sentido tenía una familia y era feliz.

-gracias madre realmente lo aprecio –dijo skye siendo honesta y dejando a un lado su molestia.

-tienes una buena familia skye –pregunto la madre, skye sonrió

-no podría pedir una mejor madre, no es la más normal pero no la cambiaría por nada –dijo skye con la sonrisa mas grande que la madre nunca creyó ver en ella.

-me alegro por ti , todos merecen una buena familia-le dijo. –puedes quedarte con el archivo completo es por eso que los guardamos –dijo la madre ,skye tomo el archivo y lo guardo en su mochila.

-gracias de nuevo –dijo skye , se despidieron de la madre.

Iban de camino a la salida cuando skye vio algo que no le gusto a lo lejos ,pudo ver aun par de niños de unos 9 años molestar a una pequeña niña , quitándole su oso de peluche , skye se camino hacia ellos sorprendiendo a rhodey.

-hey! Déjenla en paz , o quieren que llame a la hermana carlota –pregunto skye con las manos en las caderas.

-bebe!-gritaron los niños ala niña pequeña aventando el oso de peluche y salieron corriendo, skye se agacho a recogerlo.

-toma-dijo skye dándole el oso , la niña lo tomo algo dudosa y con lagrimas en los ojos, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos eran color miel.

-gracias –dijo la niña.

-soy skye como te llamas-pregunto skye.

-mariana-dijo la niña

-bueno es un gusto mariana, que edad tienes –le pregunto skye sentándose en el suelo , rhodey se acerco para escuchar , pero no queriendo intervenir. Mariana se sento también.

-cumplí 4 la semana pasada –dijo mariana, skye sonrió-tu cuantos tienes

-13 años, cuanto tienes en el sistema –pregunto skye

-siempre desde que era un bebe , pero ninguna familia me ha querido adoptar –dijo mariana con pesar, skye recordaba muy bien el sentimiento.

-no pierdas la esperanza mariana, sabes yo estaba este orfanato como tu yo estaba aquí desde que era un bebe y ninguna familia me quería adoptar pero al final encontré a mi familia , así que aún no pierdas la esperanza-dijo skye, rhodey se le rompió un poco el corazón ningún niño merecía eso , y no le gustaba pensar en skye aquí y sintiéndose tan triste.

-el es tu papa –pregunto mariana,señalando detrás de skye , skye volteo para ver a su tio rhodey.

-no el es mi tio rhodey –dijo skye ,rhodey se acercó al ser descubierto. –tio rhodey te presento a mariana , mariana mi tío rhodey

-mucho gusto mariana-saludo rhodey sentándose también en el piso.

-igualmente-dijo mariana.

-te molestan mucho –pregunto skye

-siempre –dijo mariana con un suspiro –pero las hermanas no me creen , creen que empiezo yo porque jonas comienza a llorar y dice que yo empecé.

-no te dejes , aunque la mejor manera es ignorarlos no les hagas caso-dijo skye , mariana asintió , skye saco su libreta de la mochila y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Despues saco de la mochila dulces , skye siempre tenia dulces en la mochila.

-toma este es mi número, si estas en problemas nunca dudes en llamar, esconde estos son para ti , no dejes que la hermana carlota los vea –le dijo skye dándole tanto los dulces como la hoja donde puso su número.

-gracias! –dijo alegremente mariana, escondiendo sus dulces dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón, skye se paró del suelo, rhodey también lo hiso.

-adiós cuídate y no pierdas la esperanza-dijo skye, mariana asintió, rhodey también se despidió. Una vez ya fuera del orfanato skye soltó un largo suspiro. Durante el viaje rhodey pudo ver que skye estaba muy lejos de ahí perdida en sus pensamientos ya que estaba muy callada. Skye no podía negar que si le había dolido saber cómo había llegado al orfanato porque no es idiota, su madre tuvo que haberla dejado ahí. Y lo más seguro es que su papa sabe que fue lo que paso con exactitud al igual que coulson pero no quiere saber, no había necesitado saberlo hace 8 años y no lo necesita ahora ni nunca. Cuando llegaron de vuelta al hotel skye saco el archivo y se sentó en la cama, había muchas fotos más que nada de cuando era muy pequeña antes del año ya que cada mes los bebes crecen y estaban las fotos una por año a partir de los dos años por lo que ponía en el archivo.

Rhodey despertó la mañana siguiente esperando que skye estuviera algo más alegre , porque lo que resto de la tarde del dia anterior se había quedado muy pensativa y mas con lo que le había dicho la madre , ella no sabía nada él lo sabía por qué tony se lo había contado.

-estas bien -pregunto rhodey a skye mientras desayunaban , era un bonito sábado por la mañana.

-si estoy bien , solo que ayer los recuerdos fueron abrumadores , ahora entiendes por que cambie mi nombre –le pregunto skye , rhodey asintió sonriendo tratando de evitar reír

-puedes reír es completamente ridículo, los niños se burlaban de mi todo el tiempo , así que casi desde que tengo memoria decidí que skye era mi nombre –le dijo ella , rhodey rio un poco negando.

-si buena decisión –le dijo rhodey

-lo sé, tío rhodey prométeme que no le dirás a papa –le pidió skye

-qué cosa ¿? –pregunto el , skye suspiro

-que se cómo llegue al orfanato –le dijo ella

-skye creo que es algo que deberías hablar con el –le dijo rhodey

-no he hecho preguntas en 8 años y ahora me importa menos y se que papa tampoco quiere tener esta conversación, no le veo el sentido tengo una buena familia no necesito más –le dijo skye –júramelo tío rhodey- rhodey suspiro pero asintió , no era algo en lo que debía meterse , sabía que tarde o temprano skye y tony tendrían esa conversación pero no estaban listos aun no.

-bien lo juro skye –dijo el, skye sonrió

-gracias –dijo skye

Dejando a un lado la visita al orfanato lo pasaron bien su tiempo juntos, fueron al teatro y pasearon por central park e hicieron varias actividades diferentes.

-te divertiste con rhodey kiddo –pregunto tony cuando skye llego.

-si papa te manda saludos –dijo skye, rhodey la había dejado en la puerta , su superiores lo llamaron era urgente.

-bien me alegro –dijo el.

Fue un fin de semana fructífero, skye consiguió más de lo que quería y rhodey conocía un poco más de su sobrina y le gustó mucho lo que vio.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de su papa , como cada año preparo su desayuno con la ayuda de pepper, luego irían a comer a donde papa quisiera y skye tendría su pastel de triple chocolate listo para el y pasarían el rato juntos , ya en la tarde noche skye se iría con pepper a su departamento ya que su papa tendría su fiesta y bueno no era algo que su papa quería que viera y skye no era tonta conocía muy bien la reputación de su papa no le gustaba mucho pero bueno su papa no era perfecto.

-feliz cumpleaños feliz- canto skye despertándolo.

Tony sonrió en cuanto escucho a skye era su tradición, abrió los ojos y le sonrio

-gracias kiddo –dijo el , skye puso la charola para que comiera en la cama , skye beso su mejilla

-feliz cumpleaños papi –dijo skye – cuantos son –pregunto skye.

-37 aun soy joven –se defendió el , skye rio

-oh lo se papa-dijo skye.

Después del desayuno trabajaron el taller su papa había comprado un shelby cobra que estaban arreglando. Su comida fue de Burger King hamburguesas con queso.

-toma espero te guste –dijo skye nerviosa entregándole el álbum que había envuelto en papel de regalo, tony le dio una mirada y pudo ver el nerviosismo de su hija por el regalo, por lo que le sonrió. Tony desenvolvió y se sorprendió cuando vio un álbum, en este punto skye estaba masque nerviosa realmente quería que le gustara. Tony abrió el álbum en la primera hoja solo estaba escrito _**Skye María Stark ,**_ cuando paso a la siguiente hoja fue cuando realmente se sorprendió, era un foto de una bebe de apenas unas semanas de vida , envuelta en una manta color rosa y cuando vio los ojos de la bebe lo supo era skye esos ojos los podría reconocer a kilómetros , aun algo aturdido por la sorpresa siguió viendo las fotos, había varias de skye de bebe pero se podía notar su crecimiento , en muchas tenía una sonrisa , en otras se chupaba el dedo o estaba sucia por intentar comer sola, luego llego a una de skye un poco más grande según lo que decía debajo de la foto tenía 2 años y estaba vestida con un vestidito blanco, luego estaba la de los tres años arriba de un caballito de madera. Y por último una donde la reconocía casi enseguida donde tenía 4 y estaba parada enfrente de una iglesia con una sonrisa muy forzada t claramente disgustada.

-don…donde encontraste esto –pregunto tony una vez que habia terminado de ver las fotos

-tío rhodey me ayudo fuimos a nueva york por ellas, se que te molestaba no tener nada de mi antes de los 5 y bueno pensé que merecías tenerlas siento que no sean muchas y bueno eh… te gusta-pregunto skye esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-skye es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida, me encanta es perfecto , eras la bebe más bonita que he visto –dijo tony sin apartar la mirada de las fotos , a pesar de que se le negó el derecho de vivir esos momentos al menos tenia ahora las fotos. Tony dejo el álbum en la mesa de trabajo y se paro , haciendo le señas a skye para que se parara también , skye lo hiso sin entender pero lo entendió segundos después cuando su papa la abrazo fuertemente.

-gracias me encanta –dijo el , skye sonrió y asintió.

Mientras skye se alistaba para irse con pepper, pepper se acerco a tony sorprendida por la sonrisa en su cara.

-que te ha regalado skye –pregunto pepper sabiendo que ese tipo de sonrisas solo skye las lograba.

-el mejor regalo del mundo –dijo tony , pepper estaba aun mas intrigada todos los regalos de skye tenía mucho empeño.

-puedo verlo –pregunto, tony le entrego el álbum.

Pepper estaba igual de sorprendida, al ver las fotos por los ojos de la bebe supo enseguida que era skye, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas era hermosa, ver a su bebe de bebe era increíble tony tenía razón era el mejor regalo del mundo. Se limpió las lágrimas, tony sonrió son ternura él también estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas al ver a su niña de bebe.

-era hermosa tony, como las consiguió –pregunto pepper

-fue por ella al orfanato con rhodey –dijo tony ahora pensándolo bien esperaba que skye solo hubiera ido por las fotos y que no preguntara por su mama , pero con skye no se sabía solo esperaba que no .

-yo quiero una copia de esto tony –le dijo pepper , tony sonrió y asintió.

Ese fue sin duda el mejor regalo que recibiría en su vida o al menos eso es lo que el cree por el momento.

 **HOLA! Espero les gustara estos serán unos pequeños shots que tenia en mi mente y sentía que tenia que ponerlos.**


	2. Chapter 2 el baile

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

skye estaba por graduarse del High school con 15 años, skye realmente no quería ir al baile de graduación pero pepper había insistido con todo eso de que tenia que vivir lo más normal posible pese a su edad. Rich la había invitado y ella acepto gustosa después de todo eran amigos desde los 5.

Tony no estaba muy contento con todo el asunto del baile y menos con el asunto de su cita, porque no podía simplemente ir sola? Se preguntaba el, pero no podía negarle eso a su hija.

Pepper estaba emocionada skye ya era una señorita y una muy hermosa, le costó convencerla pero sabía que skye algún día se lo agradecería. Su vestido era hermoso le llegaba un poquito encima de la rodilla, de un color morado muy bonito sin tirantes y en la cintura tenia delicada pedrería. Tacones no muy altos color plata le hiso medio recogido y marco más su cabello ondulado en la parte que quedaba suelto, maquillaje muy ligero acorde a su edad pero con énfasis en sus hermosos ojos, brillo de labios, un collar que pepper le había regalado cuando cumplió los 15 que había sido de su mama y un pequeño bolso.

Tony había dejado caer a rhodey y a happy lo del baile y ahí estaban, ninguno de los tres estaba muy contento con el asunto de la cita de skye, y es que skye sin duda era la princesa de todos ellos y solo porque coulson no había podido asistir por el trabajo pero tony también lo había llamado y él tampoco era muy feliz con todo el asunto.

Tony habia pedido a JARVIS que le avisara cuando Richard llegara para abrir antes de que tocara el timbre.

-mmm buenas noches Sr. Stark vengo por skye –se presentó Richard nervioso con su ramillete.

-pasa chico ella aun no esta lista –dijo tony , Richard asintió. Se puso mas nervioso al ver a los tios de skye .

-sientate muchacho –dijo rhodey, Richard se sento enfrente de los tres

-asi que el baile –dijo tony

-si Sr pero estaremos aquí temprano –se apresuro a decir

-bien por que el toque de queda es a las 12 –dijo rhodey

-si espero seas todo un caballero –dijo happy

-porque sino… –dijo rhodey

-ya sabes no? –termino tony , Richard trago pero asintió.

Pepper suspiro resignada cuando bajo a la sala para preparar a tony para que viera a skye antes de irse. Y cuál fue su sorpresa tony no era el único ahí , no al parecer tony había llamado a los refuerzos , rhodey estaba vestido con su uniforme sentado junto a el y happy también sentado del otro lado enfrente de ellos un muy espantado Richard.

-hola Richard skye bajara en un momento –dijo pepper con una sonrisa para calmarlo un poco, después dirigió la mirada a tony con clara desaprobación.

Skye estaba nerviosa y esperaba no caer bajo las escaleras aferrándose al barandal.

Los cuatro hombres en la sala abrieron la boca de sorpresa. Pepper sonrio esa era la reacción que esperaba.

A tony lo golpeo muy fuerte la imagen de su hija se veía hermosa , su hija estaba creciendo muy rápido ya era una señorita y lo único que el quería es que dejara de crecer.

Para happy y rhodey fue lo mismo su sobrina crecía a pasos agigantados y sospechaban que esta era solo la primera vez que tendrían que espantar a algún pretendiente.

Richard la veía como ciego que ve por primera vez la luz.

-estoy lista –dijo skye

-estas hermosa skye –dijo Richard, skye se sonrojo levemente ,Richard se acerco a ponerle el ramillete.

-gracias tú no te vez nada mal –dijo skye y era pura verdad Richard era bastante guapo y con el traje se veía aún más.

-bueno creo que deberían irse –dijo pepper – no antes dejen que tome un par de fotos.

Pepper tomo fotos de la pareja y también de skye con su papa y sus tios y con ella misma.

-bien ya pueden irse-dijo pepper.

Skye se despidió de sus tío primero dejando hasta el final a su papa , quien la abrazo.

-te vez hermosa cariño –dijo su tony con un suspiro.

-gracias te quiero papa –dijo ella. Soltándolo el beso su mejilla.

-diviértete!-grito pepper cuando skye y Richard estaban por salir

-pero no demasiado-dijo tony. Una vez que skye se fue pepper volteo a ver a los tres con una mirada acusadora

-qué demonios les pasa-pregunto pepper

-vamos pepper tenemos que asegurarnos de que el se comportara-dijo rhodey

-nunca esta demás un recordatorio de que tiene que ser un caballero-dijo happy

-exacto solo estamos cuidando de ella , ese chico a estado enamorado de skye por años y no vaya a querer hacer un movimiento esta noche peps, que te lo digo yo que sé de esto –dijo tony , pepper suspiro exasperada.

Skye no podía negar que se la estaba pasando bien, ella y Richard estaban sentados tomando ponche y platicando de tonterías. Luego skye lo convenció de bailar y todo estaba muy bien hasta que el DJ puso una lenta. Skye creía que estaba loca pero la forma en que la estaba mirando y la forma en que la abrazaba la sorprendía un poco no era nada como antes, pero seguro estoy loca pensó ella , el baile duro un par de minutos. Lo bueno fue que comenzaron de nuevo las canciones rápidas y volvieron a bailar de forma normal. Pronto llego la hora de irse y skye lo agradecía los tacones la estaban matando, el viaje en la limosina fue rápido. Llegaron antes del toque de queda.

-bueno supongo que nos vemos el lunes –dijo skye ya en la puerta.

-sí , me lo pase bien –dijo Richard

-yo también rich-dijo ella, skye no supo en que momento habían quedado tan cerca y no pudo prevenir lo que vino, Richard puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura y la beso, skye en un principio se sorprendió pero devolvió el beso aun aturdida. Richard la soltó y skye estaba sin habla ella no sabía que el la veía de esa manera, cuando estaba por preguntarle qué demonios! El salió corriendo hacia la limosina dejando a una muy atónita skye. Skye entro lentamente a la casa. Se recargo en la puerta durante unos segundos.

-como te fue –pregunto tony al verla, skye volvió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su papa.

-eh. Bien - dijo skye, tony la miro por unos segundos

-segura que estas bien –le pregunto , más le valía a ese niño no haberse sobre pasado con ella.

-si, si solo que los pies me están matando y estoy cansada-dijo skye lo cual era verdad

-está bien kiddo ve a descansar , me alegro que te divirtieras –le dijo

-si buenas noches –dijo skye saliendo de la sala y yendo directamente a su cuarto , se cambió rápidamente y se quitó el maquillaje, se puso su pijama y se avento a la cama pero no durmió su mente iba a mil por hora.

-JARVIS acaba de pasar lo que creo que paso –pregunto skye ,sabiendo que JARVIS lo había visto a través de las cámaras de seguridad solo esperaba que su papa no revisara.

-si se refiere al beso, si Srta. Stark-dijo JARVIS.

-gracias J podemos mantenerlo entre nosotros-pregunto

\- claro que si Srta. Stark-dijo JARVIS.

Había sido el primer beso de skye, fue emocionante pero ella no lo ve de esa manera nunca lo ha visto de esa manera, él es rich su mejor amigo, ella no quería romperle el corazón, pero es que como no se dio cuenta pensó ella.

Decidió dormir ya mañana pensaría en esto con la cabeza más clara. Skye despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, bajo a la cocina para desayunar, se sirvió un tazón con sus cereal favorito y se puso comer , pero su mente estaba en el beso, necesitaba consejos, por lo que una vez que termino de desayunar llamo a Simmons , quien no le fue de mucha ayuda ya que al igual que skye no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia , pero fue bueno hablar con ella y con fitz.

Después de un rato viendo la tele, pepper y su papa llegaron. Su papa la saludo y se fue a cambiar por algo más cómodo.

-cuéntame como te fue –pregunto pepper emocionada por escuchar a skye.

-me divertí pero… –dijo skye

-pero que –pregunto pepper sentándose junto a skye, skye soltó un suspiro, le conto lo del beso

-y ahora que voy hacer, pepper yo no lo quiero de esa manera es mi mejor amigo y no quiero lastimarlo y no sé qué hacer-le dijo skye , pepper le dio una cálida sonrisa sabía que esto llegaría algún día , lo cierto era que Richard había estado enamorado de skye por años.

-bueno que sentiste cuando te beso-le pregunto pepper tal vez skye sentía mas de lo que creía.

-fue emocionante muy emocionante fue mi primer beso pepper pero… -dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-pero?-pregunto pepper

-no lo sé, el salió corriendo en cuanto termino el beso y estoy confundida , yo nunca note que él me quería de esa manera para mí siempre ha sido solo mi amigo , como es que no me di cuenta-pregunto skye a pepper.

-bueno cariño no había forma de que lo supieras , no cuando no sabías lo que tenías que ver para notarlo-le dijo pepper –solo trata de hablar con el skye

Skye tomo el consejo de pepper hablar con el. Pronto llego el lunes y skye estaba muy nerviosa.

-hola-saludo skye Richard ala hora de la salida.

-hola-dijo el , el ambiente era claramente tenso.

-rich …-comenzo skye pero Richard la detuvo

-no déjame hablar, te amo , amo la forma en la que te muerdes el pulgar cuando estas nerviosa , amo la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan cuando hablas de tecnología, amo la manera en la que me dices rich , amo tu humor un poco asido y la manera en la que defiendes lo que crees que es correcto , lo amo todo –dijo el y sin darle tiempo a mas le volvió a besar y skye realmente quería sentir algo pero la emoción del primer beso no estaba ahí y fuera raro.

-yo…yo rich no puedo te quiero y mucho eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida , eres mi mejor amigo pero no te quiero de esa manera lo siento tanto-dijo skye en medio de lágrimas. A skye le dolió ver esa mirada en Richard una de dolor.

-supongo que está bien, siempre supe que estabas más allá de mí, tú te iras a la universidad y te enamoraras y yo no puedo ser parte de eso, realmente he intentado muy duro los últimos años ser tu amigo, pero no puedo quedarme , pero si me quedo me va matar porque sé que no dejara de sentir lo que siento. Adiós skye te amo-dijo Richard con lágrimas en los ojos y se alejó de ella, skye sintió más lagrimas descender por sus mejillas

-rich….! –llamo ella pero él no se detuvo. Skye realmente agradecía que era la hora de la salida ya que no queria hacer una escena, así que en cuanto vio el auto se metió en el rápidamente. Aun llorando levemente saludo en voz baja a happy.

Happy respondió al saludo pero cuando noto que skye lloraba se preocupó, pero sabía que si ella no se lo estaba contando tenía que dejarla hasta que estuviera lista. Una vez que llegaron a casa skye bajo del auto lo mas rápido posible.

-gracias –murmuro, happy solo asintió

Skye sentía que las lágrimas venían más fuerte y ella solo quería a pepper, pero para su mala suerte su papa estaba en sala.

Cuando tony vio a skye las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, estaba herida? No, no podía ser happy estaría aquí, que había pasado skye no era una chica que lloraba mucho.

-skye kiddo dime lo que está mal –dijo tony acercándose a ella.

Skye amaba a su papa y sabía que estaba preocupado pero realmente ahora no quería hablar con el sobre lo que había pasado.

-pepper-fue lo único que logro decir ,pepper sabe lo que pasa y ella lo entendería sin tener que hablar y además necesitaba a pepper. JARVIS sin que nadie se lo pidiera informa a pepper de que la necesitaban en la sala. Pepper se preocupó se escuchaba la preocupación en la voz de JARVIS. Pepper lo entendió en cuanto vio a skye con lágrimas en los ojos, pepper se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, skye la abrazo , pepper la sostuvo y llevo al sillón , mientras skye lo dejaba salir sollozando. Tony estaba muy preocupado, con la mirada pepper le dijo que ella se encargaba, tony suspiro y asintió dejándolas solas.

Tony se paseaba por el taller, odiaba que su hija llorara y no saber por qué.

Pepper dejo que skye llorara, cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar, pepper decidió preguntar.

-cariño que paso-pregunto. Skye tomo un poco de aire para hablar

-me dijo que me amaba y que lo había hecho por años, y me beso pepper de nuevo pero no pude sentir nada y yo fui honesta con él , le dije que lo quiero pero no de esa forma y él dijo que no podía seguir siendo mi amigo. Por qué no puedo quererlo pepper? El me quiero merece que lo quieran, que es lo que está mal en mí que no puedo quererlo, cualquiera lo haría-dijo skye entre leves sollozos. Pepper suspiro.

-no hay nada malo en ti cariño, simplemente uno no escoge a quien querer y por desgracia tu no lo quieres a él y eso está bien, estuvo bien que fueras honesta con el porqué de no haberlo sido lo habrías lastimado más-le dijo pepper.

-he perdido a mi mejor amigo pepper era el único que tenía aquí y ya no quiere estar más conmigo –dijo skye, pepper suspiro no había mucho que pepper pudiera decir. Se limitó a simplemente consolarla.

Después de como de una hora tony que ya no podía más sin saber que mierda había pasado. Tony se encontró con skye que estaba dormida en el sillón con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de pepper, pepper pasaba sus manos por el cabello de skye.

-como esta –pregunto tony. Pepper suspiro

-más tranquila –dijo ella

-que paso, que tiene –pregunto tony pepper lo miro y luego a skye y tony lo entendió que no quería despertarla. Tony se acercó y pepper asintió, tony el tomo en brazos, skye a pesar de tener 15 era muy liviana y él era fuerte por lo que cargarla no era difícil. La acomodo suavemente en su cama y puso una manta sobre ella, beso su frente antes de salir.

-entonces que pasa –pregunto tony. Pepper le conto rápidamente omitiendo algunos detalles que tony no necesitaba oír. Tony suspiro el sabía que el chico intentaría algo , y ahora le había roto el corazón a skye pero no de la manera convencional si no peor le estaba quitando a su mejor amigo.

-esto es una mierda –dijo tony.

-lo se tony y no podemos hacer mucho más que tratar de consolarla

-si supongo que tienes razón solo me gustaría poder hacer más –dijo tony , odiaba esto no poder hacer nada para evitarle ese dolor a skye , y por desgracia aunque él no quería sabía que esto solo era el comienzo ,skye estaba creciendo y los novios comenzarían junto con los corazones rotos, le iban a salir canas por culpa de eso.

Skye estaba desanimada pero su papa y pepper habían estado ahí para ella. Se armó de valor para ir a la escuela , tía happy la abrazo en cuanto la vio esa mañana y le sonrió, skye le sonrió de vuelta.

Skye no lo vio en todo el dia , cuando se acerco al salón de Richard no lo vio. Cuando llego la hora de la salida , John que era el chofer de Richard se acerco a ella en cuanto salio.

-hey John John y rich. –pregunto skye, John le sonrió ligeramente conocía a skye desde que era una niña.

-hola skye toma Richard me pidió que te diera , lo siento mucho espero nos volvamos a ver –dijo el , skye toma la carta

-si lo espero gracias –dijo skye sabiendo que probablemente no volvería a pasar. Subió al auto con happy y mientras happy conducía skye leyó la carta.

 **Skye**

 **Te amo pero no puedo estar mas aquí , papa me había propuesto estudiar en un internado en suiza y creo que es lo mejor para mi, es una muy buena escuela y solo necesito estar lejos**.

 **Eres una gran chica skye, eres simplemente un sueño que alparecer no es para mi , nunca olvides eso eres genial skye. Lo mereces todo.**

 **Te ama**

 **Rich.**

Skye solto un suspiro, el auto se detuvo pero no enfrente de su casa sino de su heladería favorita a la que siempre iba con el tio happy , skye le sonrio la conocia muy bien , pidieron helado de chocolate.

Skye tuvo unos días difíciles estaba triste , pero ella tenia una familia que se preocupaba por ella por lo que rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

Por desgracias ese no seria su primer corazón roto.


	3. Chapter 3 universidad

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye por fin se había graduado del High school , su papa había asistido pero se había quedado hasta atrás sin ser visto pero no le había fallado. Había hecho los exámenes para universidad tenia becas de varias escuelas importantes, al final decidió seguir con la tradición familiar y se decidió por el MIT, pese haber sido aceptada en Harvard, Yale y Columbia y otras universidades. Skye ya tenía listo su equipaje partía mañana a Boston para llegar al lugar que sería su casa hasta que se graduara.

Tony estaba más que orgulloso de su hija, había sido aceptada y pedida por las mejores universidades del país y un par en extranjero y muy contento de que skye quisiera ir a su alma mater, pero no quería dejarla ir al otro lado del país aún era pequeña al menos para la universidad, había intentado convencerla de estudiar en línea pero, skye quería vivir ese experiencia y después de todo lo sucedido con Richard quería comenzar de cero. Pepper decía que estaba exagerando porque claro el no iba a dejar de asegurarse de que skye estuviera cuidada , ella viajaría lo fines de semana, coulson vivía en nueva york cuando no tenía trabajo así que había alguien cerca para ella ,al igual que la tía peggy, el solo estaba a una llamada y estaría en un vuelo directo, pero aun así no solo el hecho de que viviría lejos de casa era lo que le preocupaba , la universidad era peligrosa para una chica como skye , hermosa e inocente , aparte era más joven que todo los demás ahí y habría más de uno que querría aprovecharse de eso.

-que pasa –pregunto skye al entrar al taller después de que JARVIS le dijera que su papa la quería ver.

-siéntate –le dijo el señalando uno de los bancos del taller, skye obedeció, tony se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por suceder.

-mañana te iras a la universidad y hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber ,habrá un montón de chicos ahí skye y tú eres un jovencita hermosa y supongo que ya no eres una niña y estas creciendo pero hay cosas que tienes que saber…-dijo tony divagando un poco ningún padre quiere tener la charla y menos con su pequeña niña, skye se sorprendio y negó no ella no estaba teniendo la charla con su papa.

-oh mi dios! no tienes que darme la charla pepper me la dio hace 2 años papa-le dijo ella , tony negó.

-no importa tengo que estar seguro de que te estoy protegiendo lo mas posible –le dijo el

-papa! Creo que tengo lo escencial , digo sin ofender pero soy tu hija creeme conozco la importancia de los condones y eso –dijo skye queriendo terminar la conversación lo antes posible , tony negó no , no queria hablar con su hija de condones era incomodo, escuchar a su hija hablar de sexo.

-no quiero hablarte de condones aunque me quedo mas tranquilo ya que sabes lo importante que es , pero lo queria decirte era otra cosa , si alguien sabe como piensan la mayoría de los chicos de universidad soy yo-le dijo tony , skye suspiro no habia manera de escapar de esto.

Por lo que su papa le conto las tácticas con las cuales los chicos tratarían de llevársela a la cama.

-bien papa nunca mas estamos teniendo esta charla de nuevo–le dijo skye cuando terminaron

-oh tenlo por seguro nunca mas –le dijo el , ella sonrió satisfecha.

Skye se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a su tío rhodey subir al avión.

-tío rhodey no sabía que vendrías –dijo ella abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

-no podía dejar de acompañar a mi sobrina favorita en su primer dia en la universidad, además quiero asegurarme de que todo es seguro –dijo el , happy asintió el también estaba ahí por eso.

Y todavía tuvo una sorpresa más al ver a coulson esperándolos en el aeropuerto una vez llegaron a Boston.

Todos los hombres de su familia ayudaron a mucar sus cosas a su nueva habitación en lo que skye y pepper iban a registrarla.

-ten esto es de parte de los tres –dijo coulson refiriéndose a el ,rhodey y happy , skye tomo la caja, skye iba a abrirlo pero los tres negaron.

-cuando estes sola –dijo su tio rhodey abrazándola , skye abrazo a los tres.

-cualquier cosa solo tienes que llamar –dijo happy , rhodey asintió , skye le sonrio y asintió

-lo mismo , estoy a solo una hora y media asi que cualquier cosa solo llama –dijo coulson.

-esta bien lo prometo los quiero a los tres –dijo skye , skye los volvió a abrazar .

Los tres decidieron que era de dejar a tony y a pepper despedirse de skye a solas.

-si necesitas algo o solo hablar llama en cualquier momento por favor, cuídate como saludable y duerme a tus horas skye. No laves tu ropa aquí puedes lavarla en casa los fines de semana, marca tu comida….-skye tomo a pepper por los hombros

-pepper respira, llamara vale y tú también puedes llamar ya sabes, prometo comer y dormir ok voy a estar bien-le dijo skye con una sonrisa. Pepper tenía lágrimas en los ojos skye es su bebe y ella no estaría ahí para ayudarla al menos no inmediatamente y no le gustaba pero sabía que era la hora de dejarla volar.

-te voy a extrañar –dijo pepper, skye le sonrió

-yo también te voy a extrañar pep pero estaré los fines de semana en casa y llamare , cuídate mucho y cuida de papa –le dijo skye , pepper la abrazo por lo que parecieron horas pero realmente solo fueron un par de minutos.

-te amo skye –le dijo pepper

-yo también te amo pepper lo sabes –le dijo skye , pepper sonrió ahí estaba el tono especial en la voz de skye cuando dijo su nombre.

-te espero en el auto –le dijo pepper a tony , pepper quería que tuvieran su momento a solas.

Tony no queria irse pero tenia el lo sabia solo que no estaba listo para dejar a su pequeña. Skye miro como su papa caminaba por su dormitorio , el cual era como un pequeño apartamento que compartiría con otra chica , habia un solo baño , una chimenea y un gran espacio para poner una tele y un sillón .

-no recordaba que esto lugares fueran tan pequeños , no se creo que podría conseguirte algo mejor , algo mas grande , necesitas tener un buen equipo de computo y tal vez JARVIS… -dijo tony sin parar , skye tuvo que detenerlo era claro que su papa no queria irse y ella no queria eso estaba muerta de miedo pero era algo que tenia que hacer sin importar que.

-papa esta bien , no es tan pequeño , tengo la mejor laptop del mundo hecha por nosotros dos y J no es necesario aunque ciertamente lo extrañare-dijo skye , tony miro a su hija

-bueno no tienes por que hacer esto , eres brillante no necesitas estar lejos , no tendrías por que extrañar a JARVIS Y…-dijo el skye.

-papa me estoy muriendo de miedo y no se si podre hacer esto sola ,nunca he estado lejos de ti pero se que tengo que hacer esto y necesito que alguien crea que puedo hacerlo por que yo no estoy muy segura-dijo ella, tony suspiro esto no era fácil para ninguno pero skye era capaz de hacer lo que ella quisiera es mas el estaba segura que ella podía ayudar a cambiar el mundo de así quererlo.

-claro que puedes con esto skye , eres skye tu puedes eres inteligente y fuerte. Puedes llamar a cualquier hora skye , tu puedes hacer esto vale , además no estas sola nunca estaras sola skye , yo nunca voy a dejarte y si es necesario que venga a vivir a Boston y se que lo hemos hablado pero si llega el momento en que crees que me necesitas aquí solo tienes que decirlo pero te creo capaz de hacerlo –le dijo tony muy seguro de lo que decía , muy a su pesar sabia que esto era importante para skye , para ser independiente y formarse una ida mas completa del mundo.

-gracias yo enserio necesitaba escuchar eso –le dijo skye con la voz un poco rota intentado no llorar.

-en cualquier momento kiddo-dijo, skye lo abrazo fuertemente, tony suspiro abrazándola fuerte.

-promete que te cuidaras skye, no confíes muy rápido en la gente, no te dejes intimidar por nadie , disfruta de esto skye supérate a ti misma , recuerda que tú eres tu único limitante y sobre todo disfruta de este momento que no se vuelve a repetir solo no te diviertas demasiado , sé que eres una chica inteligente pero no te dejes llevar nada de excesos y esas cosas. –le dijo tony el no era idiota y sabía que probablemente en el futuro de skye habría fiestas y alcohol pero no estaba de más recordarle cuidarse. La soltó sabía que era la hora.

-lo haré lo prometo papa –dijo skye limpiándose las lagrimas – cuídate mucho papa , bebe tu juego al menos una vez por semana, trata de no darle muchos dolores de cabeza ,no trabajes tanto no dejes que obie te agobie mas de lo que lo hace solo porque no estaré ahí-le dijo skye , tony sonrió pero asintió

-nunca he dejado de tomar el jugo skye pero lo prometo –le dijo y era verdad skye tenía 12 cuando vino a el con este jugo verde , sabía que su hija no era tonta así que ella sabía muy a su pesar sobre el estilo de vida que tenía fuera de casa y preocupada por su hígado había investigado y era un jugo para desintoxicar el cuerpo y le hiso prometer beber un vaso grande una vez a la semana- te amo pequeña-skye sonrió por lo de pequeña su papa muy pocas veces la llamaba así .

-también te amo papa-dijo ella, notando los ojos brillosos de su papa por las lágrimas no derramadas.

El pequeño trayecto hacia el coche fueron interminables para tony el, la estaba dejando ahí antes de llegar al auto tony tomo una bocanada de aire se limpio las lagrimas.

-vamos a casa –dijo tony una vez en auto soltando un suspiro.

Skye se aventó en su cama, la habitación era pequeña ,una cama matrimonial al menos , un par de buros , un closet mediano y un pequeño escritorio en una esquina , al menos tenía una ventana.

Lloro un par de minutos una vez se calmó se repitió las palabras de su papa ella podía con esto, a cómodo sus cosas en el closet ya mañana decoraría su cuarto con sus demás pertenencias, tomo la caja que le había dado tanto sus tío como coulson. Dentro habia uns pistola eléctrica , un par de sprays de pimienta y un silbato.

 _ **Solo por si alguien se trata de propasar cuídate cariño.**_

 _ **Con amor**_

 _ **Tio rhodey , tio happy y phil.**_

Skye negó sonriendo.

-hola? Hay alguien –skye se para de su cama cuando escucho.

-oh hola soy catalina y supongo que somos compañeras-dijo la chica en frente de ella , que era un par de centímetro mas alta que ella , pelo color rubio oscuro laro y liso , ojos color avellana.

-si yo soy tu compañera me llamo skye –se presento

-un gusto espero seamos amigas –dijo cata

-ya estoy segura que lo seremos-dijo skye.


	4. Chapter 4 corazon roto

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye era una chica feliz a los 16 años y en su segundo año en la universidad , el amor la habia golpeado fuerte hace 7 meses el se llamaba miles lydon era solo un año mayor que ella y estaba en su primer año. Tenia a catalina que se habia convertido rápidamente en una de sus grandes amigas era de esperarse ya que ambas compartían piso.

Llego a su dormitorio se le hiso raro ver que cata no estaba ,tal vez no tarda en llegar pensó skye , mientras dejaba en la mesa el café y las donas en la mesa , ya que miles le dijo que estaría ocupado , ella habia planeado ir a nueva york a visitar a su tia peggy pero por desgracia tuvo que cambiar sus planes de ultimo minuto ya que su tia peggy se habia ido con Angie a parís a ver a la hija de Angie. Skye escucho unos ruidos extraños procedentes de su cuarto , probablemente cata estuviera utilizando su computadora al ser mas rápida que la de ella eso no seria nada raro. Nada preparo a skye para lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto , su novio y su mejor a miga al menos en la universidad juntos , en su cama ella montada sobre su novio y gimiendo.

-asi que esto es a lo que te referias cuando dijiste que estarías ocupado-dijo skye sorprendida de que no salio como un grito sino simple como si hablara del clima , lo cierto era que skye estaba sintiendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y no podía procesarlo todo.

-skye! Se supone que…. Esto no es lo que parece –le dijo miles al escucharla catalina tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-skye yo solo…-comenso catalina pero skye la detuvo

-no soy idiota y tengo ojos solo quiero saber una cosa desde cuando-pregunto skye

-dos meses -contesto catalina

-catalina!-grito miles.

Er todo lo que skye necesitaba , salio del cuarto tomo sus llaves y su bolso y salio del lugar azotando la puerta.

Lo único que skye sabia es que tenia que huir, y por primera vez hiso uso de los privilegio de ser un stark y tener tanto maldito dinero tomo un vuelo al único lugar donde se sentía segura, alquilo un mercedes Benz convertible , con la propina adecuada no le dijeron nada por la edad , además ella sabia manejar perfectamente es mas sabia como armar un maldito auto desde cero pero ese no era el punto.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Tony se encontraba en nueva york por una junta de consejo , el realmente esperaba poder salir de la terrible junta pronto para poder hacer un rápido viaje a Boston y ver skye y por fin conocer al famoso miles, su hija estaba en el amor, no podía negar que estaba algo celoso pero también sabia que no podía hacer nada y si skye era feliz que remedio. El teléfono de pepper comenzó a sonar , pidió disculpas saliendo de la sala de juntas.

-potts –contesto pepper.

-hmm hola usted es pepper –pregunto sara , pepper se extraño no reconocia la voz

-he si en que puedo ayudarte-le pregunto pepper

-si bueno soy sara amiga de skye…-dijo ella

-oh si ella nos a contado de ti , ama tu café –le dijo pepper al recordar lo que skye les habia contado de su amiga que trabajaba en una de las cafeterías de la universidad.

-si, ella tiene un buen rato sin contestar el teléfono y tuvo una discusión con miles y catalina estoy comenzando a preocuparme-le dijo sara matando con la mirada al par de idiotas frente de ella. Pepper se extraño tenia que haber pasado algo mas que una discusión para ese tipo de reacción.

-tengo la sensación de que no me los estas contando todo , quiero saber que paso-le pregunto con tono autoritario. Sara suspiro.

-skye los encontró en la cama a miles y a catalina –dijo sara sin importar las miradas de los dos idiotas. Pepper no podía creer lo que escuchaba su niña , suspiro queria matar al idiota pero primero era skye.

-cuanto tiene que skye se fue –le pregunto.

-se fue al rededor de las 11 de la mañana –le dijo sara. Pepper miro su reloj eran las 4:30 de la tarde maldijo para sus adentro.

-bien muchas gracias vamos a buscarla-le dijo pepper.

-esta bien por favor manténgame informada-pidio sara

-claro –le dijo pepper.

Pepper colgó para su gran alivio la reuinion termino antes de que ella regresara. A tony solo le basto con ver a pepper para saber que algo no estaba bien.

-que pasa pep –le pregunto una vez que estaban solos.

-skye no esta en la universidad , al parecer encontró a miles engañándola con catalina, una de sus amigas me llamo dijo que no responde el celular y que tiene mucho tiempo que se fue-le dijo pepper no tenían tiempo que perder, por su parte tony maldijo a miles, sabia lo enamorada que estaba skye el primer amor es fuerte , pero ahora no importaba miles aunque claro que ya tendría tiempo miles se arrepentiría de haber hecho daño a su pequeña.

-mierda déjame pensar-dijo tony , conocía a skye y si lo que queria era huir y estar sola era buena en eso , tenia recursos y de seguro no uso su tarjeta . –bien primero llamemos a la tia peggy tal vez esta con ella , despues a coulson realmente espero que no tengamos que llamar a jemma y a fitz-dijo el.

Se pusieron en marcha tony tendría que haber sabido que no seria sencillo , la tia peggy estaba fuera del país y coulson también.

Decir que tony estaba preocupado era el eufenismo del año , el teléfono deskye estaba muerto. Donde podría haber ido pensó el , y fue cuando una memoria lo golpee y lo supo casi con certeza.

-pepper llama a Henry quiero el avión listo en diez minutos –le dijo tony

-sabes donde esta –le pregunto pepper esperanzada

-creo que se dónde esta-le dijo tony.

Las 2 horas de vuelo fueron las mas largas que habia tenido en mucho tiempo(modifique el tiempo de vuelo para que pudiera encajar en mi historia ya que en la vida real el vuelo es de 6 horas )

Tony solto un suspiro de alivio cuando llego a casa y vio el convertible rojo.

-como sabias…-pregunto pepper

-recuerdas aquella noche de verano del 2001 –le pregunt tony , pepper lo capto rápidamente esa noche skye habia estado tan triste. Tony nisiquiera se molesto en cambiarse por algo mas comodo , fue directo a buscar a su pequeña.

Justo como lo espero la encontró en frente del mar , el sol estaba por ocultarse , ella estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, tony vio la botella de tequila y suspiro.

Skye no se sorprendio cuando su papa se sento junto de ella. No hablaron durante unos minutos.

-pudiste llamar sabes, estaba preocupado –le dijo tony rompiendo el silencio , skye suspiro.

-como supiste-le pregunto skye sorprendida , esperaba tener esta conversación con su papa cuando el se diera cuenta de que estaba en casa pero supuso que tendría que ser ella la que le contara lo que habia pasado pero el sabia ya lo que habia pasado.

-tu amiga sara llamo estaba preocupada por ti , lo siento mucho kiddo-le dijo tony. Skye trago con dificultad.

-ni siquiera se dignaron a utilizar la cama de ella tenia que ser en mi cuarto y en mi cama , dos meses papa! Que idiota soy –dijo skye.

-tu no eres idiota skye , los idiotas son ellos –le dijo tony rodeándola con su brazo , skye se abrazo a su papa y lloro. Tony odiaba ver a su hija sufriendo y mas sabiendo que era una de las pocas cosas de las que no podía protegerla.

-realmente duele …. Papa en el pecho yo… pensé que no era real eso de tener el corazón roto … pero asi se siento –le dijo skye entre sollozos – el dijo… que me queria…. Que el esperaría…. –siguio skye hablando mientra lloraba en brazos de su padre eso era justo lo que necesitaba a papa y a pepper. Tony se tenso momentáneamente al escuchar esa ultima parte , el no era un idiota y sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, miles Lydon iba a sufrir o se dejaba de llamar Edward Anthony stark . –ella era mi amiga… papa por que –le pregunto. Tony no contesto sabiendo que lo que necesitaba skye era llorar. Asi que solo se limito a abrazarla. Despues de unos minutos los cuales parecieron horas para tony skye calmo.

-lo siento estoy manchando tu camisa –le dijo skye apenada cuando vio la camisa de su papa manchada de lagrimas y rímel. Tony negó.

-tengo muchas camisas además me lo puedo permitir kiddo –le dijo tony con una pequeña sonrisa.

-siento mucho haberte preocupado , no se suponía que tu supieras –le dijo skye

-esta bien tu no sabias que sara llamaría pero lo cierto es que estoy agradecido con ella , aunque me hubiera gustado que llamaras kiddo te lo dije cuando te deje en la universidad yo estoy a una llamada –le dijo tony

-lo se yo no estaba pensando solo tenia que estar lejos de ellos –le dijo skye

-lo entiendo hablando de eso tu seria una muy buena fujitiva –le dijo tony skye rio un poco tony suspiro feliz eso queria ver una sonrisa de su pequeña despues de las lagrimas

-que puedo decir aprendi del mejor, tome el primer vuelo que encontré y como si fuera el destino era a los ángeles, y alquile una auto aquí me siento segura –le dijo skye

-lo se , como lograste que te rentaran un auto y esto –le dijo tomando la botella , skye se sonrojo un poco ella no esperaba que su papa la viera con la botella aunque sabia que su papa no era tonto y sabia que no seria la primera vez de skye con el alcohol pero aun asi no dejaba de ser su papa.

-con la propina adecuada todo es posible, la botella esta cerrada no creo que me vaya a hacer sentir mejor –le dijo skye , tony sonrio internamente bien su hija no habia heredado esa mania de esconder el dolor en el alcohol.

-bien creo que lo mejor seria regresar a la casa , esta comenzando a hacer frio y estoy seguro de que pepper quiere verte con sus propios ojos –le dijo tony

-esta bien , puedo quedarme aquí solo por unos días cierto –le pregunto skye mientras se paraban.

-es tu casa kiddo por supuesto que puedes quedarte , hasta voy a llamar a la universidad les dire que habia una emergencia familia, además lo que te dije la vez anterior esta en oferta tenemos un apartamento a diez minutos del campus –le dijo tony , skye sonrio

-esta bien ya he hablando con el rector ,además voy un poco adelantada en la mayoría de mis materias por lo que no me voy a atrasar. –le dijo skye aun no sabiendo lo que queria hacer al regresar al campus. – no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Tony asintió.

Pepper los vio llegar y no hiso falta que skye corriera a pepper ya que ella misma lo hiso.

-lo siento mucho cariño son idiotas , tu no merecias nada de eso , el pagara por ello todo se regresa –le dijo pepper

-aunque puede que le demos una ayudadita al karma –dijo tony no en tan voz baja como el pensaba, ya que skye lo escucho

-no papa prométeme que tu no haras nada encontra de miles , prometelo no quiero problemas por favor prometelo-le pidió skye mirándolo, tony se pateo mentalmente , como podía decir que no a esos ojos .

-bien lo prometo –le dijo tony.

Skye paso los dos primeros días metida en el taller con un par de botes de helado de chocolate y mucha mecánica.

Tony, pepper y su tio happy estuvieron ahí para ella , mientras que se la podía pasar horas con su papa en taller , con pepper podía hablar de cosas que simplemente no se sentía muy cómoda hablando con su papa y su tio happy la llevo al parque de diversiones.

-entonces kid te vas en dos días –le pregunto tony mientras desayunaban como en los viejos tiempos solos en sábado por la mañana y aun en pijama.

-si –dijo skye era hora de volver esas casi dos semanas que habia estado en casa la habían ayudado mucho , lloro y rio.

-y has pensado en mi oferta –le pregunto tony

\- si y no, no pienso irme claro que me gustaría tener otro colchón eso sin lugar a dudas , yo no hice nada malo no soy yo la que tiene que irse, no voy a permitir que me quiten eso también –le dijo skye muy segura sabiendo que los primeros días dolería como el infierno pero ella podía con eso , no podía permitirse ser ella la que huyera. Tony estaba orgulloso de skye, sabia que iba a ser difícil para ella , pero skye sin duda alguna era una stark y no iba a dejar que nadie la hiciera hacer algo que no quería.

-esta bien skye tendras un colchón nuevo –le dijo

Esa noche tony despues de que skye se fuera a la cama , dicidio llamar a loa refuerzos , el prometio que el no haría nada encontra de miles Lydon pero nada le impedia a rhodey o a coulson o incluso a happy hacer algo.

Miles lydon no lo vio venir , estaba saliendo de su ultima clase cuando un señor de traje se le acerco con otro par.

-miles lydon cierto –pregunto el hombre miles asintió

-bien sr lydon usted dejara cada clase que comparta con skye Carbonell , si no lo hace nos aseguraremos de que nunca te gradúes –le dijo coulson

-usted no puedo hacer ese yo tengo derecho a tomar la clase que se me de la gana –le dijo miles intentando no estar intimidado.

-sr Lydon créame somos del gobierno y puedo hacer eso y mucho mas , y sabre si no lo hace a una ultima cosa no te acercaras a ella nunca ni le hablaras de esto , estoy siendo claro sr lydon –miles asintió espantado.

-bien tenga buena noche sr lydon –dijo coulson.

Pero si miles pensó que eso era lo único estaba equivocado resivio un pequeño susto de un ex boxeador que se hiso llamar a si mismo Harold hogan.

Skye regreso a su dormitorio, los primeros días fueron incomodos pero abruptamente y sin decir nada catalina se marcho y miles no la miraba a los ojos cuando se toparon en la cafetería y cambio todas las clases que compartia con ella , skye no era tan tonta como para pensar que fue por decisión propio pero lo cierto era que skye realmente no queria saber que o quien lo habia hecho tomar esa decisión.

Aunque claro para gran consternación de tony no seria la primera vez que su hija se enamorara y lo peor para el es que la próxima vez seria mas fuerte que la anterior pero claro aun no sabia eso.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Espero les gustara el cap feliz navidad tarde pere seguro jejejeje nos leemos pronto lo prometo**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿lo suficientemente buena?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Tony suspiro habia sido una semana muy larga , estaba en nueva york para su reunión con el equipo de I+D que se encontraba ahí , el tenia que hacerlo por lo menos dos veces al año.

Estaba esperando que el jefe de investigación regresara para mostrarle todos los proyectos y sus progresos.

Skye suspiro habia sido un dia algo largo , aunque admitia que le gustaba mucho todo el asunto de la pasantía, ella estaba en su ultimo año y tenia que hacer por lo menos 9 meses de pasentias, ella habia decidido por industrias stark al menos los primeros 3 meses , tambien tenia ya un ofrecimiento de oscorp. Aunque claro eso no se lo habia dicho a su papa , ella no queria su ayuda ,queria ganárselo. Pero estaba cansada.

El Dr. Williams la habia mandado a a dejar unas carpetas a la sala de juntas .

Skye entro en la sala de juntas donde un hombre estaba dándole la espalda mirando por el ventanal.

Tony volteo al escuchar alguien en la habitación.

Si alguien los hubiera visto probablemente se habría reido de sus caras , ambos se habían paralizado. En definitiva skye no esperaba que su papa se enterara de esa manera, tony no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian , su hija estaba ahí y con una bata de industrias stark de pasante. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos lograra salir del asombro el Dr. Williams entro.

-oh sr stark siento la tardanza, srta Carbonell que bueno que esta aquí,-le dijo el mirando a skye , que se sentía incomoda por la miarada que discretamente le estaba dando su papa.

-Dr Williams ya he dejado las carpetas , compermiso –dijo skye en un intento de evitar estar en la misma sala que su papa en ese momento. Tony estaba por decir algo pero fue interumpido por el Dr Williams.

-no srta Carbonell justo queria presentarlos.-dijo el mirándola por un momento antes de poner su mirada en tony- sr stark me gustaría que conociera a la srta Carbonell, es por mucho mi mejor pasante de este año, ya ha solucionado dos de los diseños que uno de mis mejores ingenieros tenia , espero usted si pueda convencerla de que seria exelente que curse todo su periodo de pasantía aquí –le dijo el , skye se movio algo cohibida por los halagos y gimió internamente la conversación con su papa seria larga.

Tony no pudo evitar sentir orgullo y sonrio , skye se daba de topes en su mente esa sonrisa no le gustaba ella tenia ese tipo de sonrisa.

-no fue nada del otro mundo Dr –le dijo skye humildemente. Tony queria rodar los ojos.

-tonterias ha sido de gran ayuda aquí-le dijo el

-pues es un gusto conocerla srta Carbonell –dijo tony estirando su mano , skye la tomo y se forzó a sonreir .

-el gusto es mio sr stark –le dijo ella

\- Dr williams me encantaría poder hablar con la señorita a solas , quiero ser yo mismo quien entreviste a tan valioso posible activo –le dijo tony al Dr , el cual sonrio eso era justamente lo que quería.

-claro que si sr stark , estaré en mi oficina –dijo antes de salir , skye en su mente le gritaban al Dr Williams que no la dejara sola con su papa.

-bueno srta Carbonell tome asiento –dijo tony señalando una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de skye, skye suspiro asi que de eso iba a tratar el juego. – gusta algo de beber –pregunto tony.

-no muchas gracias –dijo skye , tony asintió el si pidió una taza de café.

-asi que srta Carbonell cuénteme de usted de que universidad es –pregunto tony , skye suspiro era ridículo el sabia perfecto que universidad el pagaba las malditas colegiaturas.

-MIT estoy en mi ultimo año –le dijo skye

-impresionante , debe de ser muy inteligente es usted muy joven –le dijo tony

-no mas que usted cuando estaba terminando la universidad, es impresionante a decir verdad , muchos probablemente nunca vamos a poder igualarlo-le dijo skye siendo completamente honesta, tony miro a skye ella nunca habia dicho nada de sentirse de esa manera. Tony tomo una de las carpetas intuyendo que Williams habia planeado darle el currículo de skye.

-no va por mal camino por lo que veo aquí srta Carbonell , es un currículo realmente impresioanate. Pero digame de donde viene su justo por este mundo de la ciencia. –pregunto tony

-es de familia sr stark , se me da de manera natural, pero mi pasión real son los sistemas –le dijo skye , tony asintió

-debaria de seguir su pasantía aquí , tenemos el mejor programa del país por que no quedarse o hay alguna razón por la que este tan apurada por salir –pregunto tony y esto realmente le interesaba, skye estaba comenzando irritarse.

-me gusta tener mis opciones abiertas y ciertamente tengo mas propuesta y es bueno diversificar –le dijo skye , tony sonrio un poco.

-su familia debe de estar muy orgullosa de usted –le dijo tony

-eso espero –dijo skye siendo honesta . tony asintió

-que dicen de sus increíbles opciones –pregunto tony

-eso es importante?-pregunto skye

-es una simple pregunta , por que seguro que sus padres saben de esto –le dijo el un poco djando aun lado su imagen de tony stark. Skye suspiro

-yo…-comenzo skye

-por que es algo que ellos deben de saber cierto-siguio presionando.

-papa!-dijo skye , tony la miro por un largo momento , skye se movio incomoda. Tony en cierto grao se sentía herido que skye no le contara nada , ella no era del tipo de ocultarle cosas y menos algo que en su opinión era algo bueno.

\- por que no dijiste nada, según yo estas en Boston skye –le dijo tony , skye no contesto. Tony la miro –skye…

-es estúpido vale!-dijo ella.

-skye háblame kiddo –le dijo tony ahora un poco preocupado por la actitud de skye no era propio de ella parecer tan insegura. Skye se desinflo.

-queria saber si era capaz de hacerlos , queria saber si era lo suficientemente inteligente para ello, no quería decepcionarte si ese no era el caso-le dijo ella , tony sintió esas palabras como un golpe en el estomago , el habia intentado duro hacer ver a skye lo increíble que era, y ella parecía estar deacuerdo hasta el podia decir que ella habia heredado algo de su ego aso que era extraño para el.

-skye…-comenzo el

-eres un leyenda, todos en mit o cualquiera que se respete lo suficiente te tiene en lo alto y bien ganado por no hablar del abuelo. Yo solo queria provarme sin que tu lo supieras no quiero decepcionarte,-le dijo ella siendo honesta. Tony odiaba admitirse que era algo que de cierta menera se veía venir.

-skye no podrias decepcionarme , kiddo Williams mi jefe de I+D prácticamente te alavo , eres la mejor de tu clase y se que eres el mejor promedio desde que yo estuve ahí, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte , eres joven cariño –le dijo tony , skye no se atrevio a mirarlo . tony la conocía tan bien que sabia que lo mejor era tener esa conversación fuera de la oficina. Mando a llamar rápidamente a Williams.

-Dr. Quiero trasladarla lo que queda de su pasantía a la planta principal en california-le dijo tony

-que?-pregunto skye sorprendida

-si srta. Carbonell , todos los gastos pagados no debe preocuparse por nada –le dijo tony siendo profesional

-eso no es necesario tengo familia ahí –le dijo skye.

-pues no se hable mas ,Dr. Podría encargarse del papeleo. –le pidió tony

\- claro sr stark—le dijo el

-srta Carbonell puede volver a sus actividades –le dijo tony , aunque queria sacarla de ahí ya , lo cierto era que tenia que hablar con Williams.

-gracias sr stark –dijo skye antes de salir.

Skye retraso su salida tanto como pudo , tenia tres mensajes dos de su papa ,diciéndole que la esperaba en el hotel y otro de pepper diciéndole que habia pedido la cena.

El viaje al hotel fue mas rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Skye subio al pen house .

-y pepper –pregunto skye al ver solo a su papa

-salio a malibu hace como una hora obi la queria ahí para unas cosas –le dijo el – pepper compro tus favoritos , te estaba esperando.

Ambos se sentaron frente la tele que estaba pasando un viejo capitulo de star trek.

-skye eres tan joven , kiddo aun tienes tiempo eres muy inteligente aveces mas de lo que es bueno, no te compares con nadie ni siquiera conmigo , tu no tienes que superar a nadie. No puedo estar mas orgullosa de ti, eres tan terca como yo en cuanto descubras que es lo que realmente quieres hacer , joder kiddo estoy seguro de que pondrás al mundo a tus pies –le dijo tony

-lo dices por que eres mi papa –le dijo skye negando.

-no ,estoy siendo serio , skye te vas a graduar a los 18 con tres maestrías , las universidades mas importantes del país y del extranjero te querían y sospecho que tienes desde ahora propuestas de trabajo , no solo soy yo diciéndote lo buena que eres por que seas mi hija, quitate esa estupidez de la cabeza. –le dijo el

-lo siento por no decirte –le dijo ella

-puedo entender que querias ganártelo , disculpa aceptada , ahora dijiste que tenias mas propuestas , como te convenzo de que industrias stark es mejor , realmente te quiero en la planta-le dijo tony , skye rodo los ojos

-tengo propuesta de oscorp y otras empresas –le dijo skye , tony la miro

-oscorp quieres darle a tu padre un infarto norman osborn es un idiota , e industrias stark esta muy por encima en su programa-le dijo el- y el me odia –le dijo

-si bueno técnicamente no soy una stark , ademas tambien tengo una oferta de la empresa de hank pym , hope van dyne me mando una carta ayer –le dijo skye , tony sonrio orgullosa pero no de broma iba dejarla ir sin luchar.

-vamos kiddo enserio , pym y osborn? –le pidió tony , skye rio

-mejore su oferta sr stark –le dijo ella.

-dime que quieres el cielo es limite , en serio skye para tu currículo industrias stark es lo mejor que te puede pasar , ademas podrias estar de vuelta en la casa el tiempo que dure tu tiempo de pasantía –le dijo el , skye sonrio no estaba nada mal extrañaa a su familia y el sol de malibu.

-bien ademas me gusta estar con los mejores –le dijo skye.

-claro que lo haces eres mi hija –le dijo tony.

-lo soy –le dijo ella.

-te molesta que los demás no lo sepan –le pregunto finalmente era una pregunta que asechaba a tony el no sabia si habia hecho lo correcto. Skye le sonrio

-no te voy a decir que hace unos años lo odiaba pero en este momento creo que es mejor tengo suficiente con mis propias inseguridades como para aguantar realmente el legado al que tendría que corresponder. no stoy lista para tratar con la mierda de ser un stark en este momento sin ofender –le dijo skye ,tony rio

-esta bien no me ofende es una mierda , ya no eres una niña al menos no del todo cuando quieras decirle al mundo quien eres haslo pero por favor solo avísame antes –le dijo tony

-esta bien –le dijo skye –aunque no creo que eso pase en el futuro próximo

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Quiero agradecer a : La vida 134 , Abyevilregal4ever123, karenleguizamon904, Valeria_cl , linda clifford01 , Mia_ Riquelme. FanStarkAvengers, xxSourwolfiexx, Lucyxsting, Karisay02. Victoria _Reyes 14 , ICarolineConNutella,Vicky _ urru , Shandenlol, Lorette Blanco, Halle Vale , Littlecat94, Lilayroza , Maria Jose Ramon, anita _06 , shadow_Mel , shelsy74** , **littlecat94 , adriana_RDJ_TS ,MarQueZA –N1, Dany styles potter , Tsune-sama , Sheiest , Naorinavarrete, Princesa Boris, Lucyxstiny, Giislaiinee , Anii Frias, Isabelasm23, Ari 133 , Mariana lizeth garcia L , Halle vale , shelsy74, narutoazul41, CRBlack, anita_06 y Guest. muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios realmente lo aprecio mucho SI ME HAN OLVIDADO NOMBRE LO SIENTO PARA LA PROXIMA LO SUBO BIEN**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasma mil gracias.**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **LOS QUIERE BY**

 **CINTI**


End file.
